College Life
by oOo Tiny oOo
Summary: Brooke and Peyton have left Tree Hill to go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always accepted that and go to the same college, they don't know the girls. Pairings LP and NB, Please R
1. Changes

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.

Chapter One:

Peyton and Brooke finally left home and were out on their own. They were both nervous although neither would openly admit it, they both just knew. Neither of them had ever had what can be seen as a normal childhood but they were still going to miss Tree Hill, it was there home after all and all they had known for years. Peyton knew she would miss her father after he had spent so much time at home in recent years and Brooke, well she would just miss the security of it all but she knew that as long as she has Peyton everything would be alright.

It was the first day of college and they were finally pulling up to their college. It was tiring considering they had driven all the way there in Brooke's car while Peyton's father tailed in Peyton's car. The journey had been relatively quiet which was an unusual occurrence for the two seeing as usually Brooke had some story to tell but this was different. They were just comfortable in the silence, knowing they were thinking the exact same thing. They were both nervous but excited, worried but also couldn't wait to adapt to the college life.

They got out of the car, taking in their surroundings as Peyton's dad unloaded the cars for them. This college was certainly huge, like nothing they'd ever seen before. This was definitely going to be very different from Tree Hill but they were happy. They had no-one to miss in Tree Hill because they were together.

Larry: Pey, all of your things are ready, same with you Brooke, do you need any help carrying it to your room?

Peyton: Dad I think we're good Gives him a big hug I'm going to miss you so much but I'll call you as much as I can

Brooke: Yeah Papa Sawyer, I'll miss you too, you've been the closest thing I've had to a father but you have no need to worry, we'll be good and I'll look after Peyt.

Larry: Laughs I have no doubt you will Brooke. Now girls I want a call every other day from the both of you and I was gonna give you a 'fatherly speech' but I'm guessing neither of you want that so I'm just gonna leave you to it

Brooke and Peyton: Group hug Bye, and we will call you, we love you

Larry: I love you both too

This was it, they were on their own. They carried their bags up to there room and walked in. It was certainly made for girls with the slightly pink walls and the window views looking out onto the town. This was going to be amazing. Brooke threw her bags down and immediately dived on the bed near the window, claiming it as her own and lounging. Peyton just laughed and began to place her sketches above and around her bed. Neither wanted to unpack and so didn't just yet.

Brooke: So girly, first day of college. I don't feel like unpacking so what should we do with the rest of our day. Not including the night time because you know we're finding a party smirks

Peyton: (rolling her eyes) Well as you already have our night planned I guess we should just take a walk around and see what there is to do around here, or we could hang here, I dunno

Brooke: Hang here? No way P.Sawyer we're not sitting on our asses, we need to go and at least see if there are any hot guys around. College isn't fun unless there are.....what am I saying NOTHING is fun without hot guys around so come on girly, let's do some damage.

With that Brooke gave her trademark smirk, making her eyes sparkle and dived off her bed, dragging Peyton with her. Peyton just laughed as she thought about how no matter how much their lives changed certain things would always remain the same. Brooke would always be with her and she would always be obsessed with indulging in guys.

Lucas and Nathan's Room

Lucas and Nathan had arrived early that morning and had already set up their mini basketball net in their room. Boys will be boys. They were just lay on their respective beds shooting hoops as always before Nathan decided to speak up.

Nathan: You know big brother, we've been here all morning and haven't left this room yet. We need to at least find some girls or something, see if there are any worth checking for y'know.

Lucas: I'm not just looking for any girl though, I'm tired of all the bimbos, I'm looking for someone different, someone who can string a sentence at least without the words 'like' and 'oh my god' in there.

Nathan: Dude, we're at college, there's gonna be hundreds to choose from and you know we're gonna have our pick easy considering we're gonna be the stars of the bball team even here.

With that he sinks a final shot and gets up to leave. Hinting at Lucas to follow him, which he does and they walk out. Walking around the college they see a lot of pretty girls but none that could blow their minds. They've almost walked around the entire college so far and they've obviously had looks considering they are both hot but none of the girls got a second look off either although Nathan did play it up, lapping up the attention off all of the attractive women smiling and waving to him.

Nathan: This is too easy, we don't even open our mouths and have you seen all these girls wanting us. This is gonna be a great year I can tell already.

Lucas just rolled his eyes, obviously uninterested but understanding of his brother's 'need' to get attention off pretty girls. Lucas honestly couldn't care less until he caught sight of a curly mop of hair. Already he was intrigued considering this was the first girl he'd seen who stood out at all. Then she finally turned around and finally he felt what he had been waiting for. He felt his breathe get taken away. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her curly blonde locks delicately framing her seemingly perfect face. Her blonde curls gently bouncing as she walked, laughing with her friend. He only wished she was closer but she seemed to be moving in a different direction, he couldn't help but have a renewed faith in this college. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts by the bellowing voice of his brother.

Nathan: Dude, come back, you're staring and if you keep that up I know I'm gonna be cleaning up drool Laughs who you staring at anyway?

Lucas(Pointing to the girl): Now she is hot, not like the rest of the girls we've seen, she's perfect

Nathan: O...K then big brother, well while you pick up your jaw, I'm gonna carry on looking round this place for a girl I can want as much as you want that one. Laughs you know big bro you shouldn't set yourself on one girl so quickly, you might miss out on something better.

Lucas couldn't help but think to himself, _who could be better than the beautiful girl he had just seen? _

Ok that was the first chapter, please R&R


	2. Parties and New Interests

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 2:

Peyton and Brooke were finally done looking round. They had seen a few guys that interested Brooke but that happened everywhere they went. Peyton as always was quite uninterested in the guys she had seen, some checking her out and probably just thinking of new girls to sleep with so that they could add more notches to their bed posts. Pathetic. At one point she could've sworn someone was staring at her but she couldn't see them and Brooke was being her usual amusing self commenting on every guy they saw. Comments like 'too geeky, too desperate, loser, wannabe and no no no' were often heard, probably loud enough for the guys to hear. Did Brooke care? No way in hell did she care, that was what made Brooke special, she was hilariously funny, sarcastic but could also be sweet and loving towards the people she cared about, which to this day was only Peyton and her father.

By now it was already getting late, they had been discussing all of the guys that they had seen and even had time to snack. Somehow on their trip around campus Brooke had already heard of a party that was going on and decided that it was a must go for her and Peyton. She was currently rummaging through her cases, clothes flying all over looking for the perfect outfit to make a good impression on the men there. Peyton found it funny that Brooke had more clothes than Bloomingdale's and yet always believed wholeheartedly that she had nothing to wear. Finally she settles on a low riding butterfly shirt with a relatively short black skirt which fit her figure perfectly and made her look stunningly beautiful as always.

Next it was time for Brooke to decide what Peyton would be wearing as she always wanted to when they were going on a night out together. She rummaged through Peyton's suitcase, which she didn't mind seeing as Brooke had never been one to ask if it was OK, not to her best friend anyway. She finally shouted 'OMG P.Sawyer you are gonna be a total hottie in this' while throwing the outfit at her and telling her to put it on. By the end Peyton was stood in front of Brooke in a grey and black short skirt showing off her best assets, her legs, and a black spaghetti strap top, accentuating her curvaceous waist. They both looked great and were ready to go. According to Brooke they were getting drunk and finding guys but Peyton knew that Brooke would be drunk first and forget about Peyton having to do the same.

As they arrived the music was blaring and most people were stood, half dancing and just drinking having a good time. Brooke gave her usual smirk and walked directly over to a group of guys, telling Peyton to 'mingle' and 'get drinking'. Peyton knew this would be a long night if she didn't and so she walked straight over to a table.

Lucas and Nathan had already been there for about 30 mins and Nathan was already living it up, conversing with a group of random girls who he noticed had checked him out as soon as he walked in with Lucas. Lucas couldn't say he was enjoying himself as much as his brother but he was willing to try, which is why he had ended up near the table where the drinks were to grab a beer. He was about to move away when he heard a smooth sounding voice ask 'What's this?'. Knowing that he was the only other person at the table he figured she must be talking to him and so he decided to turn and answer. 'Oh it's ahh...' He didn't get chance to finish as he recognized the girl who had asked him the question. It was the girl he saw when he was walking with Nathan. He looked her up and down, not understanding how anyone could manage to look so beautiful. He was taking in every inch of this amazing girl stood before him, the way her loose curls framed her face, the way her eyes sparkled as the light hit her face slightly, her beautifully poised lips. He hadn't realized how long he had been staring until her voice broke through his thoughts again.

'So do you think you'll be answering my question any time soon are you going to continue standing with your mouth open?' She stated with a smirk. There was no doubt this guy was attractive but she wasn't about to let him know that she thought that. "oh umm I'm sorry, it's a tropical punch with a kick, or so I've heard.' She nodded at this and poured herself a drink. 'So what would you be drinking?' She asked and Lucas simply stated 'Just a beer, my brother thinks I should 'loosen up and drink' so I am'. 'Yeah my best friend seems to think the same thing, although I should probably go and make sure she's not thrown herself on some random guy.' And with that she began to walk away before Lucas approached her again and whispered in her ear, 'You know, I never got your name, I'm Lucas by the way.' With this she just smirked before beginning to walk away, she then turned around and stated, 'That's because I didn't say my name' and with that she was gone. He could already tell that this girl was definitely special and smiled to himself.

Brooke was currently making out with some guy she had met, suddenly she tried to think of his name but it was difficult, she knew it began with an 'N', all she knew was that he was hot and a great kisser. _Oh Nathan that's his name, _she thought to herself, she didn't really care he was hot and she wanted him.

Nathan: You know I think we should leave

Brooke: To where?

Nathan: Umm my room?

Brooke: I'm not that easy you know, just because you got a kiss doesn't mean your gonna get anything from me

She knew she was lying because right now she definitely wanted him.

Nathan: I'm not worried about getting laid, I just wanna go be alone with you, that's all

With that Brooke nodded and he led her towards the door.

Peyton had been looking for Brooke and soon noticed her walking with a dark haired guy and so she went over. She knew what her best friend was doing, after all she had grown up with her but she wanted to make sure she wasn't too drunk to know what she was doing and so went to see where she was going.

Peyton: Hey Brooke, where you going?

Brooke: hey Peyt, umm I'm just going to chill with Nathan in his room, moves closer to whisper Girly I don't know if I'll be back tonight, he's so hot.

With this Peyton knew Brooke wasn't drunk, just horny and so she decided to leave her to it and with that she gave her a gentle hug just telling her to be careful and that she'd see her in the morning.

Lucas had been looking around for the girl he had been briefly talking to earlier and had no look so far until he saw her walking back towards the drinks table. He decided this was his chance to talk to her properly and so he did.

Lucas: Hey, did you have any luck with your friend?

Peyton: I saw her yeah, she just left with a guy.

Lucas hadn't seen Nathan since he had been making out with that pretty dark haired girl, in fact he was pretty sure that was the same girl he saw the talking to the one in front of him earlier. He had to ask.

Lucas: Umm by any chance is his name Nathan?

Peyton: Yeah, I think so do you know him?

Lucas: All too well considering he's my brother' he said with a slight laugh.

Peyton: Well isn't that ironic' she said with a sarcastic tone. So I have to wonder, I'm guessing you two share a room here and the situation would be that Brooke will be staying the night which means either you lie there in silence or you find somewhere else to sleep' she stated with a laugh knowing that he hadn't thought of that yet.

Lucas thought about this for a minute before stating, 'Well I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, but before then what's your name?'. Peyton thought about messing with him again but decided that she wouldn't and so she answered him, 'I'm Peyton'. 'Nice name, so where are you from?' Peyton started laughing and Lucas just looked bemused as to what was so funny. Peyton straightened up again and simply stated, 'It's just that you just met me and already you're asking 20 questions, whereas most guys would either get bored or tried to get laid by now.' Lucas started laughing at that comment and decided to just answer with the truth, 'I guess you just interest me, seems like you're the only girl I've seen tonight who is hot but doesn't add 'like' and 'omg' after every word'. Peyton laughed and decided talking to this guy was much better than partying with the rest of the losers who were either gawking at her breasts or her butt and so she did something she wouldn't usually consider. She invited him back to her room, although she didn't plan on doing anything with him she did have a slight motive. She knew Brooke would be gone all night and she felt like some company. Lucas wasn't going to turn this down, this girl was damn near perfect to him and so he agreed. It wasn't like he could go back to his room anyway, or so he thought.


	3. Sleepovers

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 3:

Nathan's room

Brooke and Nathan had been in his room for approximately 1 hour and they were doing something nobody would have ever expected from the two of them, they were playing on a basketball game on the playstation. Even more astonishing was that Brooke was winning. 'Haha I'm kicking your ass, I hope you don't suck this bad at the real game or I'll be too ashamed to carry on cheering.' Nathan just laughed, this girl was cute and for once the idea of sleeping with her and then moving on didn't come to mind. 'So you're a cheerleader then?' 'Yeah, me and my best girly are here on cheerleading scholarships.' He could tell she loved cheerleading just by the way that she said it. 'Me and my brother are here on basketball scholarships, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other' he stated with a smirk. Brooke just smiled and agreed before setting down the control and saying that she should probably go. Nathan realized he wanted her to stay and so stood up as she did and said, 'Why don't you stay? And before you say anything I'm not planning on jumping you, you can stay in my brother's bed and besides I caught him talking to the curly blonde he was interested in so I doubt he'll come back here.' 'Curly blonde, the only one I know of at this college is Peyton, my girly'. 'It must be her then, weird huh?' Brooke thought about it for a second and just replied, 'yeah weird.'

Peyton's room

Lucas: Did you sketch all of these yourself?

Peyton: Yeah, I always draw and so umm yeah' se said getting slightly embarrassed that someone other than her dad and Brooke were seeing them.

Lucas could see she was a little nervous.

Lucas: They are really amazing, you're very talented

Peyton: Thanks, I guess I've always drawn, my mom used to when I was little and I guess I take after her.

Lucas: Do you get your looks from your mom?

Lucas smirked at this as he saw her begin to blush. Peyton couldn't help but think this guy was hot, and he was flattering her so he was obviously interested but she didn't want to move things along too fast so she just smiled at him, even though she had the urge to just dive on him at that exact moment. She needed to keep her cool, Peyton Sawyer does not get giddy over a guy, she's defensive and doesn't let guys get close because people always leave. Was this guy different? Could he honestly be this sweet and really just want to get to know her? She guessed that she would find out. It was getting late and he didn't want to leave because they had been having fun just getting to know each other but he knew he would have to go and find somewhere to sleep.

'I guess I had better get going, it's pretty late and you must be tired by now.' Peyton thought it was sweet how he didn't automatically expect to sleep in her room but she had to wonder where he was going to go considering his room was taken. 'Umm where will you stay?'. Lucas didn't know the answer to this and so he told her that. Peyton bit her lip slightly before saying to him, 'You can stay here if you want, I mean it isn't your fault that your room is taken and there's a spare bed here, you could sleep in mine and I'll take Brooke's since she won't be home.' Peyton knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it she was nervous and weirded out by the fact that she was inviting this guy to stay that she had only just met. It just didn't seem weird and she could tell he wasn't the type of guy to jump her in her sleep.

Lucas made sure that she was alright with him staying and then agreed. Lucas got into Peyton's bed and lay down while Peyton got into Brooke's. She was wide awake because she had so many things running through her mind, this guy was hot but could she trust him, he was sweet but did he like her in that way? Probably she thought as she smiled to herself and rolled over before saying goodnight and rolling over.

Lucas couldn't believe his luck at this moment, he had seen the most beautiful girl for the first time that day and now by some circumstances he was lay here in her bed. Of course not in the way he would eventually like to be lay here but for now this was more than good enough. The night had gone amazingly well and he felt that it could only get better and so he rolled over burying his head into her pillow which she must have brought from home because he was taking in her scent and it was intoxicating, sending him into a blissful and perfect sleep.


	4. The Morning After

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 4:

The sunlight beamed into the room directly onto the eyes of Brooke who had previously been fast asleep in Nathan's bed. The sunlight became too much and caused her to open her eyes slightly, she rubbed then and then squinted as she took in her surroundings. Before she had chance to fully think through the events of last night, Nathan spoke to her, 'Good morning sleepy head' he stated with a grin. It was a warm smile and so Brooke returned it, she guessed he wasn't just a player because if he was he'd have tried something with her last night and a mean guy certainly wouldn't have gave her his bed and slept in his brother's all night. The events of last night were playing in her mind and she realized it was quite a good night although she felt bad for leaving Peyton alone like that but Peyton was a strong girl and so she was sure she was fine.

Nathan and Brooke exchanged a little conversation before Brooke decided to get out of bed and take her leave to go and see how Peyton's night had turned out without the one and only Brooke Davis around. Nathan couldn't help but notice how beautiful this girl looked first thing in the morning, this was the sexiest girl he had ever woken up to see. Her perfectly shaped mouth, her cute little nose and those amazing dimples that formed as soon as the slightest smile formed on her face. This girl was an angel and he was amazed because he'd never thought that about a girl. However his mind wandered to what he had said to Lucas about not settling for the first girl and he thought about that until she spoke to him again. God she was beautiful, he couldn't even grasp what she was saying from falling into her characteristic brown eyes that could so easily get lost in but by the way she was moving he could tell that she was leaving. They said their goodbyes and Brooke kissed him on the cheek thanking him for being so cool last night and with that she bounced off to her room to check on Peyton.

Brooke hadn't realized that she had been smiling so much until her face started to feel slightly strange but she shrugged it off as she opened the door to her room. She was shocked to find Peyton asleep in her bed and an attractive blondish guy asleep in Peyton's. _I guess my girly wasn't bored without me after all_ and with that Brooke decided to go for a walk because it would probably be awkward if they both awoke to see her standing over them in shock. So she wandered off to go and entertain herself for an hour or so.

Lucas was the first to awake out of the sleeping duo and he was happy for this because the sight he saw was extremely cute. He turned his head slightly to see Peyton lay in the foetal position with one hand underneath her face and the other draped over the side of the bed. _So beautiful_ he thought to himself as he watched this angel sleeping, her chest rising and falling as she took in steady breathes. His mind slowly drifted to Nathan and how he had told him not to settle for some girl straight away but right now he couldn't care less about his opinion because he wasn't going to find someone as perfect as this girl. He noticed her stir and slowly wake and he turned his head slightly because he didn't want her to notice that he was watching her sleep. _That screams psychopath_ he thought to himself. Slowly Peyton woke up and the night's events flooded into her memory as she caught a glimpse of Lucas, looking as hot as ever. She just smiled to him and said good morning. Peyton went over and sat by Lucas on her bed and they sat there talking for about an hour before he decided he'd better go before Nathan starts to worry where he is. He got up and gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for allowing him to stay there for the night and that he'd catch up with her later. As he closed the door she collapsed back onto her bed, which still had a faint smell of his aftershave and grinned to herself. Today was going to be a good day, she could tell that already.

After about 10 minutes Brooke entered the room to a still widely grinning Peyton.

Brooke: Hey girly, do I need to ask why you have that huge grin on your face or should I go and thank that cute guy I saw in your bed right now for making my best friend look giddy for the first time in her life?

Brooke grinned to herself during this comment at the look of shock on Peyton's face.

Peyton: How did you know about Lucas?

Brooke: Well P.Sawyer I came in earlier and saw you both asleep, I figured I would leave you alone until a little later, so girly dish the dirt, don't leave out ANY details at all.

Peyton rolled her eyes at this.

Peyton: Nothing happened, we got to talking at that party and it turns out that the guy you left with last night was his brother and so he had nowhere to sleep, so I just offered him my bed.

Brooke: Oh I'll bet you did wink

Peyton: Laughing We didn't do anything, so anyway what happened with you and this Nathan guy, I'll bet you weren't talking winks

Brooke: You know me so well Rolls her eyes Actually all we did was play playstation and talk, not the most exciting gossip but it was actually a lot of fun, which is something I never thought I'd say.

Peyton: Fains Shock Brooke Davis didn't get any?

With that both of the girls collapsed in a fit of laughter and Brooke through her pillow at Peyton.

Nathan and Lucas' Room

Lucas had just arrived back and like Brooke, Nathan was eager to know where Lucas had slept, partly because he was guilty for just expecting him to find somewhere and partly because he was genuinely intrigued. The boys weren't as in depth as the girls but by the end of the conversation it was understood that the two brothers had ended up with respective best friends which they both found funny and strange but accepted as fun all the same considering this way if they wanted the girl to stay there would be a spare bed in the other room.

Lucas: Dude don't you think we're getting ahead of ourselves a little here, I mean nothing happened with either of them, well in that way anyway. They might not be interested in hooking up again.

Nathan: Come on Luke, they wouldn't have stayed with us if they didn't want it. I'm guessing we could get them if we wanted.

Nathan acted as though it was all about sex to him and that he'd get bored with Brooke after that but Lucas made no attempt to deny that he wanted more than sex with Peyton now and would do anything to have that. Lucas just figured Nathan was being his usual jackass self when it comes to women and just shrugged him off. They both decided that either way they would at least have the girls as friends because as hot as they are they're also pretty cool.

I know that this chapter wasn't too great but I'll try and pick it up, please R&R


	5. The restaurant, the club, the ideas

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 5:

Since the first encounter the guys and girls hadn't really had time to see each other, in between getting used to being at the college, meeting the rest of the basketball team for the boys and getting acquainted with the other cheerleaders for the girls there hadn't been too much time. None would say anything but they all wanted time to just hang out and get to know each other, there's always much more security in college when you have a close group of friends. The girls were used to only having each other but it was always nice to hang out with guys, especially guys they were interested in.

Brooke and Peyton were sitting with the other cheerleaders discussing ideas for routines and whatnot when they spotted Nathan and Lucas heading towards the gym, obviously making sure their fitness levels were up for the season. However it wasn't just Peyton and Brooke who spotted them. One of the cheerleaders, a cute little red head with an amazing figure and a cute face had spotted and taken a liking to Lucas and she made a point of exclaiming this to the group. Many of the group agreed and Peyton felt a slight pang of jealousy. She knew they weren't together, they weren't even friends but they had spent time together and she knew she wanted him and it hurt to see someone as pretty as this other girl show an interest.

Peyton: You like Lucas?

Megan: Is that his name? How do you know him?

Peyton: We hung out at a party, he's a pretty cool guy.

Megan: Are you dating him or anything?

Peyton: Umm no I'm not

Megan: Well that's good, does he have a girlfriend?

Peyton: As far as I know, I don't think so

Megan: Perfect

Peyton was feeling uneasy with this conversation, did this mean that this girl was gonna take a shot at him? She hated to think, what if he wanted her, how could she compete? Then again, compete? Peyton Sawyer would never compete for a guy, it didn't stop her wanting to tell this girl to back off but instead she just kept quiet.

Brooke could sense the uneasiness of Peyton and so made an excuse to change the subject, to which she got a slight smile from Peyton telling her she was grateful. Later on in the day Brooke decided it was time to see the guys and so she dragged Peyton off in search of Lucas, although she didn't tell her that. Brooke spotted Lucas near the bench in the courtyard and pointed him out to Peyton before making an excuse to leave and go in search of Nathan. Although Peyton was slightly annoyed that Brooke hadn't told her what she had planned she was secretly happy that she'd get chance to be alone with Lucas and just hang out like they did after the party. As she was walking over to him a slight smile crept across her face until she realized he wasn't alone. As she got even closer she realized who he was talking to. There in front of her was Lucas laughing and joking with Megan. She could tell Megan was flirting by the way she was twisting her flowing hair and grinning widely at every comment he made. She felt a pang of jealousy and wanted to just turn around and walk away but Megan had spotted her. 'Oh hi Peyton, you know Lucas right?' Damn her, why does she have to make it obvious I'm here, time to put on a fake smile and hide the fact I want to kill her right now. 'Yeah, hi Lucas...umm I was just on my way to uhh...find Brooke' she stated in a hurry before rushing off ahead of them.

Lucas noticed that Peyton was acting a little strange and he really wanted to speak to her anyway and so he made an excuse, left Megan and went after Peyton. When he caught up with her she was sat beside a tree looking a little bit upset and it hit him, she was jealous. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of this but quickly stopped before she thought he was laughing at her or something.

Lucas: Hey

Peyton: Umm Hi

Lucas: When you walked past you looked a little upset so I just wanted to come over and check that you were alright

Peyton: I'm fine

Lucas could tell she was hurt and could tell that she was being defensive so he just decided to carry on and try and make her feel comfortable again. Peyton didn't want to brush him off but she didn't want him to realize she was jealous, after all she really had no reason to be considering they hadn't even kissed or discussed anything like that for that matter. She figured he must at least want to be her friend considering he left a pretty girl like Megan in order to come and talk to her. Lucas decided to take a seat next to Peyton on the grass and enable himself to have a full conversation with her just like they did the night after the party. He was intrigued by this girl, she was beautiful, intelligent and talented, he just couldn't understand why she would be at all threatened by Megan. She may be pretty but she has nothing at all on a girl like Peyton.

Lucas: So we haven't really had chance to talk since that night at the party, and I just wondered how you're finding college life

Peyton: It's alright, I mean I miss home and all but it's been smooth sailing so far, how about you?

Lucas: I'm having fun here, got to meet new people and it gets me and Nathan away from psycho dad

Peyton: Laughing a little Psycho dad huh?

Lucas: Yeah, he's been riding us since we were kids, about how we should always be better than everyone else at everything, he's a train wreck

Peyton: My dad's the total opposite, he just always let me do my own thing, y'know, find myself. Since my mom died I guess he doesn't have the heart to push me to do anything I don't want to do

Lucas: I'm sorry about your mom

Peyton: It's cool, it's been a long time now....So you like Megan?

Lucas was a little caught off guard by the sudden change in subject but he admired the fact that she was so forthcoming with her questions, and he knew he could tell the truth and she would feel comforted. 'To tell you the truth, she seems a nice girl and all but I'm actually interested in someone else and I doubt Megan could really live up to this other girl'. Peyton felt a little happy that he didn't want Megan but also disheartened as to the fact that he liked someone else. 'So is she anyone I know?' 'I think you know her well' he stated with a little laugh, not believing that she's oblivious to the fact that he's referring to her. They sat in silence for a moment before Lucas decided to take her hand, 'come on' he said and she just smiled and followed.

By the time they got to where Lucas decided to take her it was getting a little dark and she was wondering just where in the hell they were going but she didn't really mind because she was with him. They arrived at a little restaurant, very quiet and peaceful. 'So why are we here?' Peyton stated with a little smile. 'Well I found this place the other day and I don't know, call it intuition but you seemed hungry and so I thought I'd bring you here'. Peyton just smiled and walked in with him.

They were seated at a table for 4 which bemused Peyton but she didn't mind. Lucas excused himself for a second, acting as though he was going to use the toilet but instead he went to call Nathan, who had been hanging out with Brooke. He returned to the table and they just sat talking for about 30 minutes before she finally asked why they hadn't ordered anything. She finally understood when Nathan and Brooke walked in and took a seat opposite the two of them. The girls had no idea how this had happened but the guys just smiled to each other, knowing they finally had time alone with the girls.

After ordering and eating food, they were just sitting, talking, laughing and finding out things about each other until the girls excused themselves.

Brooke: So how did we end up here?

Peyton: I have no idea how you ended up here but with Lucas, after you sent me over he was talking to Megan, which kind of pissed me off but I hid it and then he came to talk to me and somehow we ended up here. How about you?

Brooke: I was sat with Nate just talking and his cell went off, all I heard was yeah, ok, c you in a few, and before I knew it we were here. I can't say I'm complaining though wink

Peyton: I know what you mean, come on we gotta go back before they start thinking we fell in the toilet or something.

When they got back to the table the guys had already paid the bill and had the rest of the night planned. Lucas decided to drive Peyton back to her place and told her to change for a club, to which she did. Fortunately for Nathan, Brooke was always dressed as though she was going to a club and so they just went straight there. After about 30 minutes Lucas and Peyton arrived and joined them at a table. Of course Brooke had taken it upon herself to order herself and Peyton drinks to which she hinted at downing them. The both did and so Brooke grabbed her hand 'come on girly let's do some damage' and with that they were off to the dance floor, leaving Nathan and Lucas to talk.

Nathan: So what made you think of doing all this?

Lucas: I was talking to this girl Megan before and Peyton came past and she looked jealous or something so I decided to bring her out and show her that it's her I want not some random girl

Nathan: And how did I come into all of this?

Lucas: Well I already knew you had a thing for Brooke, which works out good because if one girl is dating one guy then her best friend needs someone too and here you are

Nathan: I'm not looking for no long term thing

Lucas: Come on, stop being a jackass and denying that you want Brooke, being a player aint gonna do anything for you, just make every girl hate you so stop being a dick and just admit it. There's nothing wrong with letting yourself care about one girl.

Nathan knew that Lucas was right, he didn't need to act around Luke, he would see right through it anyway and besides he hadn't seen any girl as hot as Brooke in his life so he decided to swallow his pride and just hang with her. Peyton and Brooke were having a great time, partying was what they did best together and drinking was something that they did almost as good. Before they knew it though they felt someone grab their waists respectively. Just as they were about to turn around and lamp the idiot they realized it was Nathan and Lucas. Lucas was holding Peyton from behind and lent down to whisper in her ear. She could feel his breathe on her neck and it made her feel a little flushed. 'So I brought you here, do you think you'll dance with me?' Peyton just smiled, nodded and turned around to face him, feeling content with her situation she moved away from Brooke, who was obviously busy with Nathan anyway.

Brooke and Nathan wasted no time in dancing sexily and making out heavily, which made Lucas laugh slightly until he turned his attention back to Peyton whom he was dancing with. _God she's hot_ he though to himself, he wanted her right then and there but he knew that if he wanted something more with her, sex would have to wait or she'd think he only wanted that from her. It seemed like they had been dancing for an eternity and so they went to grab a drink and sit down.

They sat drinking and talking, laughing at each other's disturbing past. They were sat extremely close, in fact if he got any closer she'd be sat on him, something that didn't go unnoticed by Nathan and Brooke who came across quickly to finish off their drinks.

Brooke: Hey Peyt, umm we're gonna go, I hope you don't mind but Nathan is staying in our room so (To Lucas) is it alright if Peyton stays with you?

Lucas: (looking to Peyton who nods) Yeah Peyton can stay at ours, so I'll see you both tomorrow, have fun.

Peyton: Oh and Brooke, don't do anything I wouldn't

Brooke: Sarcastic tone which would be?

Both girls laughed

Brooke: Ok I love you, have fun and I'll see you tomorrow whispers for details

Peyton: laughing Ok love you too

With that Lucas and Peyton were left alone with their drinks and only thoughts of each other on their minds. It was slightly uncomfortable for a moment as they both knew what Nathan and Brooke were leaving to do but neither wanted to mention that subject to the other. When Peyton finally turned her attention back to Lucas she realized that he had been staring at her and she couldn't take her eyes away as his didn't move from her. Before long he couldn't hold back any more as he ran his fingers lightly along her cheek, he moved his face towards hers slowly but instead tilted it slightly to whisper something in her ear. 'By the way Peyton, the girl I mentioned before, I hope you now realize I was talking about you'. Peyton grinned and with that he joined their lips softly, cupping her face as he did so. Peyton wasted no time in returning the kiss, tilting her head slightly in order to allow him better access to her mouth. He took this as a sign and used his tongue to lightly coax her mouth open to which she responded happily. Soon they were making out fully, their tongues dancing around each other. The kiss was getting more and more intense until they had completely forgotten where they were and his hands began to run down her sides. Peyton was getting excited by this as she plunged her fingers through his hair, she had never wanted someone as much as she wanted him right now. Lucas was running his hands over her back, raising her shirt slightly as he did. Peyton quickly broke the kiss, much to Lucas' dismay until she plainly stated, 'I think I'm ready to leave' and he knew exactly what she meant. They moved out of the club and he had never wanted to get to his room so quickly in his life.


	6. Bliss

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Warnings: Sexual content in this chapter, probably in detail

Chapter 5: (Continued)

Before they knew it Lucas and Peyton were standing outside his room, both of them filled with passion. Lucas knew he should wait but he didn't think he could control himself right now, not around her. Peyton was feeling the exact same way she just needed him and she had never needed anyone before. Lucas finally threw open the door and grabbed Peyton in with him. They were making out before the door was even closed and so Peyton just kicked it while Lucas pressed her against it, not wanting to break the kiss while he locked the door. After all he didn't want any interruptions at all, not tonight, not when this would mean everything.

They moved across the room, never breaking the kiss except for the odd time Lucas moved his lips down to suck lightly on Peyton's neck. His hands were roaming wildly all over her body, something that Peyton didn't mind in the slightest, in fact she relished in his gentle touch against the bare skin on her back. He couldn't hold out any longer and so he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waste and carrying her across to the bed. He sat down with Peyton sat on top of him, still kissing her a indulging himself in her seemingly perfect body. She smelled so good to him, tasted so good and everything just felt right.

Lucas broke the kiss for a moment, staring into her beautiful greeny- brown eyes as if asking permission, to which she responded quickly by moving his hands to the bottom of her skirt. Lucas gently began moving her shirt up and eventually lifted it over her head. He then moved his lips down to join hers again in an earth shattering kiss. Peyton couldn't control herself as she lifted his shirt off him and pushed him down gently so that she was on top of him. She moved her lips from his, down his body, kissing and nibbling every part of him to which she got a satisfied grown in reply. She finally got to his navel and so moved her hands to unclasp his belt, pull it off and then unbutton his jeans.

After this he flipped Peyton over so that he was on top of her to which he got a slight giggle of anticipation. Lucas moved to form another attack on her neck and gained a rather loud moan from Peyton in return. As he busied himself kissing her neck and unclasping her bra, she used her hands to push off his jeans and soon he was lay only in boxers whereas she had her skirt and underwear still on. Lucas decided that right now she was wearing to much and so gently rubbed his hand up her inner thigh until he had a grip of her underwear and pulled it off slowly, discarding the offending garment on the floor. Lucas moved up to kiss her on the mouth as he pulled off her skirt and she pushed off his boxers. Soon they were both lay there completely naked just staring at each other. Lucas was amazed at just how perfect this girl was and he knew he needed to kiss every part of her.

He gently moved down to her lips, moved down her jaw line and finally to her neck where he stayed for a few moments as he could tell Peyton wanted him. He kissed a trail from her neck down to her breasts and took time to gently suck each one. As he was doing this Peyton was running her hands along his back and biting her lip in order to control her moans. Lucas moved his quest further down her body to her belly button and then further... He kissed each of her inner thighs and blew gently over her clitoris, causing Peyton to let out a loud moan before huskily stating, 'Lucas, I need you...right now'. Lucas needed to hear nothing more and so he moved back up to face her, he quickly put on a condom and kissed her intensely before looking deeply into her eyes. He moved one hand to caress her cheek as she gently ran her fingers down his back. He looked deeply into her eyes before burying himself inside her.

Peyton's face tensed as she felt intense pleasure rush throughout her body, almost electrifying. Lucas kept eye contact because he wanted to show how much this wasn't just about sex to him, he was already having intense feelings for her. He moved to kiss her neck as he buried himself in her again, deeper this time, causing her to bite his shoulder. This felt so amazing to each of them, each time he moved inside her his thrusts got deeper but remained gentle because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable at all. Peyton could see this and was amazed that he could remain to be so considerate of her feelings when he was already getting what other guys always want. She decided she wanted to make this a night he would never forget and so she made him feel pleasure like he'd never felt before. Peyton positioned herself underneath him so that he back was arched and she could buck her hips against each and every thrust. She moved her hands down to his butt and he took the hint and started to pound into her, each thrust getting harder, faster and more intense and she met every thrust with one of her own, making Lucas feel pleasure like never before. Eventually Lucas could feel Peyton tensing up and knew that they would both hit their peak any second. He thrust himself into her one final time as they both exploded with pleasure and collapsed into each other. Lucas remained inside her for a moment as they just lay holding each other, kissing and lingering in the moment.

Eventually he rolled off her and gently snaked an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his chest to which he promptly moved a curl out of her face and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that and eventually fell asleep, each feeling complete euphoria.


	7. Happy?

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 6:

The next morning Lucas awoke with a slight headache due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. At first he figured that he was alone until he felt the stir of someone within him arms, he looked down to see his sleeping angel once again and memories flooded back of the previous time he had awoken to see her face. This time she was with him, purely his at least for this moment in time. He still had his left arm snaked around her waist and she was wearing only his shirt from the night before, she looked truly amazing.

After a few moments of just watching her she began to open her eyes and at first looked slightly confused until she smiled warmly up at him. 'Hey' was the first thing she said and moved up to kiss him gently on the lips. Neither seemed to have any intention of moving until Lucas looked at the time, 'Shit I'm late for practice, I gotta run'. And with that he got up to get himself dressed, he smiled down at Peyton and told her that she could stay as long as she needed. He leaned down to give her one last kiss before leaving her in his bed. She felt content and rolled over, figuring she'd better get going and get Brooke.

Both Lucas and Nathan had unusually big grins on their faces as they approached the gym. Nothing needed to be said between to two because it was rather obvious as to who put the smiles on their respective faces and they were happy to show that. All of the members of the team could tell that something had happened to give them both that glow but everyone just left them to it. Nathan's game was exceptionally good that day, something obviously picked up on by the coach who kept telling him 'whatever you did, keep it up' to which both guys gave a sly grin. Practice went on as normal and both exceeded their expectations even though they were still tired.

Peyton left Lucas' room almost 30 minutes after he had and almost as soon as she closed the door Megan approached her. 'So I thought you and Lucas weren't together?' she stated almost bitterly. 'Umm yeah we weren't but it changed'. Megan was at first not too pleased by this but soon figured that there were plenty more hot guys at college, especially that Nathan Scott guy and so she just smiled and left Peyton to her business.

Brooke's Room

Brooke's night had been just as eventful as Peyton's and she couldn't wait for her girly best friend to get back to dish all her dirt and of course find out how Peyton spent her night alone with Lucas. Of course she already knew what had happened, after all she knew Peyton and she knew that she was into Lucas. Peyton Sawyer would never wait around for a guy she was in to, not when she knew he was a sweet guy as well and wasn't just after sex. Brooke knew her all too well and knew she would probably have to drag details out of her but she didn't really care. Brooke figured Peyton would be back soon since Nathan had left for practice and so Lucas must have had to go too.

Just as Brooke was deep in her thoughts the door opened and Peyton walked in, that slightly dazed but satisfied with herself look plastered across her face. Automatically a wide and knowing grin spread across Brooke. 'Woooo, P.Sawyer I knew you'd have gossip for me'. Peyton just laughed to herself, rolling her eyes and threw herself onto the bed next to Brooke. _This is going to be a long conversation._

20 Minutes Later

Brooke: 'P.Sawyer, you dirty whore' loud laughter I knew you wouldn't wait long

Peyton: Well you know, had to show him that Megan has nothing on me haha

Brooke: Rolling her eyes and laughing Well I'm sure he got that memo girly, you know what, for once Brooke Davis is tired of talking guys, lets hit the mall or something

Peyton: Fains shock Brooke Davis doesn't wanna talk about guys? Haha sure, come on

And with that they left for the day, neither aware of the drama about to ensue.


	8. Theresa

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 7:

It was a warm afternoon, a group of ravens were circling the piercing blue sky. A slight breeze was gently causing the trees to rustle, a sign of change? A sign of things to come? It didn't matter she was here and soon she would be back where she belongs, back with him. Sure he had gone off to college without her, she didn't care, it wasn't as though she really and truly loved him but he was security and once he saw her she knew he would forgive her for hurting him. Did he love her? She didn't think so, not truly love her anyway but she could change that, after all she knew she was attractive and she was fun, what couldn't he want from her?

She arrived in the town she knew he was living in, leaving home wasn't difficult, she didn't like anyone there anyway. Any excuse to leave. This is how she ended up here, she knew she would know at least one person. The building was huge, so this was college. She hadn't planned on going, after high school she figured her modeling career would really get started but that fell through and so here she stood, ready to start her new life.

Walking through the halls she got a few smiles from many of the pig headed college guys. What could she expect? She couldn't say she didn't like the attention, it only confirmed what she already knew, she was hot. As she walked through the halls towards the reception desk her perfect, shiny brown locks swayed in time with her movement. Her big brown eyes sparkled as the light hit them and her pert mouth watered slightly as anticipation set in. She actually couldn't wait to see the look on his face knowing that she had traveled all that way just to see him, well that was what she'd let him believe.

Truth is she just needed a change of surroundings, he was just her excuse. She couldn't deny that she missed him slightly, he was always a good guy, willing to help in a moment of crisis and wasn't afraid to show that he cared. He was actually the nicest guy she had been with, very considerate, although she knew he didn't love her. She hadn't wanted him to at the time anyway. He was purely for security purposes at the time but maybe it would be different now, maybe she would have it all. A perfect life, a college life, the perfect boyfriend, everything. She deserved it right? After all the crap she had been through maybe it was time to be in love, in love with a sweet and sensitive guy.

Approaching the desk, the middle aged woman greeted her with a warm smile, her grayish, thinning hair hanging down around her slightly wrinkled skin. She couldn't help but snigger slightly, _how could someone let themselves go like that?_ Oh well that wouldn't happen to her, even as she aged she knew she'd always be beautiful or at least that's what she wanted. Her eyes widened slightly, the innocent look as she needed information from this woman. 'Umm I'm wondering if you could tell me what room Lucas Scott is staying in.' She gave a slight smile which the woman returned as she looked up his name on her computer. 'Oh yes, he's in room 313' 'Thank you very much' and with that she smiled and walked away in search of her lost boyfriend.

Her mind wandered to how they left things, he had left for college so quickly after she had told him that she had made that one mistake. _He should be over it by now I guess_, he didn't look too bothered at the time anyway. She walked aimlessly through the buildings until she came across his room and walked over to knock. Lucas opened the door with a smile but as soon as he saw who was in front of him his face changed. 'Theresa' was all he could manage to say before she gave him a sexy grin, 'Miss me baby?' and with that she let herself into his room, after all they had plenty of catching up to do.


	9. How Could You?

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 8: By the way the whole Theresa thing is set a few weeks later so just imagine Peyton and Lucas have been dating for a little while

Lucas was still in a state of shock, what was she doing here? He thought that they had ended things. He couldn't help but notice that she did look good but that wasn't the point, she cheated on him, he left. Why on earth would she want to come all this way to see him? He finally got up the nerve to speak. 'Umm Theresa, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?' Theresa just gave her award winning sexy grin and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tensed up slightly but she didn't care and moved closer to him. 'Baby I just needed to see you, I missed you so much when you left that I transferred here. I know you missed me, don't try and hide it, I came here for you.' Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, this girl had hurt him, he couldn't say he was heart broken, he never did love her but it still hurt him. He tried to shrug her off him but she didn't let go.

'Lucas it's ok, I'm here now, we can go back to how we were before. I promise I won't hurt you.' She moved her face so that there lips were deadly close. He didn't seem to have the will power to push her away as he forgot everything he had here and just let himself be taken back into her. She moved even closer until their lips finally connected and she felt a sudden rush, god she had missed this. He didn't push her away, memories of when they were together came flooding back as he grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. He was so caught up in her that he didn't hear the door open, just a voice afterwards.

Peyton: 'Hey Luke I...'

As soon as Peyton looked up she saw her supposed 'boyfriend' in a deep embrace with some other girl. She just stood frozen as Lucas broke the kiss and looked at her. Suddenly everything came back to him, everything that has happened with Peyton. God how could he fuck up so bad, he didn't love Theresa and he had heavy feelings for the hurt looking girl in front of him. 'Peyton' was all he could manage to say before her eyes changed from pain to pure unadulterated anger. Theresa noticed the tension between the two, she looked at Peyton, wiping her lips gently before grinning and announcing that she'd probably better go. With that she brushed past Peyton before whispering, 'Did you actually think he cared about you little girl?' and gently laughed before leaving.

Peyton stood frozen in shock. Pain and anger like she'd never felt before swept over her body, shaking every fiber of her being. She couldn't believe this was happening, she thought this guy was different. He actually seemed like he genuinely cared. _I guess that was all in my mind._ Had she meant nothing to him? _Well he obviously wasn't thinking about me just a second ago when he was passionately kissing some other girl._ She didn't want to believe I was true, to think she was actually beginning to let herself fall for this guy, what a fucking joke.

Peyton was broken from her thoughts as she heard Lucas speak. 'Peyton it's not what it looks like.' She couldn't believe it, what in the hell? 'I cannot believe you just said that to me' Lucas didn't know what to say to that, he just knew he had to prove to her that it meant nothing. 'Peyt, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, she's my ex girlfriend and she came back and I don't know how it happened, Peyton I'm sorry.' Peyton was getting more angry with every second that passed. 'Oh I know exactly what you were thinking, you were thinking about sex just like every other fucking asshole on the planet. Is that was I was to you, just someone to pass the time until your fucking ex came back? Well? You gonna answer my fucking question?'

Lucas didn't know what to do, he had to make this right he just didn't know how, he couldn't lose her, not now. Peyton was bubbling with rage but this was only due to the fact that she was falling for him and he let her down, just like every other guy. 'Peyton you know it isn't just about sex between us, I'm so sorry, you don't know how much I wish I could just rewind time and change what just happened.' 'Oh you mean rewind it so that you wouldn't get caught?' By now Peyton could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she knew she needed to leave, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him and so she turned to leave. Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her. 'Get the fuck off me' she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her free arm back to slap him across the face. Lucas felt a burning sensation as Peyton's hand connected with his flesh. 'Just stay the hell away from me' and with that Peyton left the room, slamming the door behind her. Lucas banged his fist off the door and just slid down it.


	10. I Love Her

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 9:

Theresa had waited around and noticed as Peyton left Lucas' room crying. It didn't matter to her anyway, she didn't need any random girl in the way of her getting back together with Lucas. She decided she'd make her move now and went to return back into Lucas' room to talk to him. She knew he must have felt something or he wouldn't have kissed her in the way that he did. As she went to open the door she could hear Lucas sniffing. _No way in hell is he crying over this girl._ She didn't care anyway, this girl wouldn't forgive him anyway. She just walked straight in.

Lucas really didn't want to see her right now, this girl was the reason Peyton had just walked out. 'Theresa just get out.' 'Lucas don't act like that kiss didn't mean anything to you, I know it did.' Lucas began to lose his temper and so he decided to just lay it all out for her straight. 'Look Theresa, we broke up and you know what I'm glad we did. As for that kiss it didn't mean anything, you kissed me and I forgot for a second about stuff here but in that one second I screwed up the best thing I had going for me, you see that girl I just hurt I'm falling in fucking love with her and you just helped me fuck that up, so if you don't mind leave me the hell alone because I'm not interested in your bull, I want Peyton, so get out.' Theresa figured for once she couldn't get what and as much as that pissed her off she actually understood. He was in love, she couldn't change that. _Why the hell did I come here? I should've just stayed away._ With that Theresa turned to leave, 'I'm sorry Lucas, I shouldn't have come back here.' 'Your right, you should've just left well enough alone.' That was all she needed and with that she left, leaving him behind once and for all.

Brooke and Peyton's Room

Brooke: That asshole, what did he have to say for his jackass self?

Peyton: He told me that it's not what it looks like, he's sorry blah blah fucking blah, you know I can't believe I let myself think he was different, he's just an asshole.

Brooke: Peyt I'm sorry this happened to you Peyton starts crying

Peyton: You know, I said I wouldn't do this, I said it wasn't worth it but Brooke I was falling for him and now, well now he can go to hell

Brooke: I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, asshole, no one hurts my best friend.

Peyton: Thanks Brooke but I think I can handle it, I'll just avoid him and if I can't them I'll ignore him.

Brooke: Will you be alright on your own? I wish I didn't have to go but I was supposed to meet Nate an hour ago laughs a little

Peyton: It's cool, go be with him, I need to be on my own for a while anyway.

Brooke: Ok, I love you and I'll be back later, cheer up honey

Hallway

Lucas was walking aimlessly, contemplating what to do to make Peyton forgive him. He needed to see her and so he started walking towards her room, Nathan has gone to meet Brooke so he knew that she'd be alone. On his way he saw Brooke walking towards him looking pretty pissed with him. 'You really screwed up you know that? How could you kiss some other girl when you went through all that trouble to be with her in the first place?' 'Brooke, I know that, she just won't believe me that it was a mistake, that girl came back and she kissed me and for a moment I just forgot everything. I never meant to hurt her and I told Theresa to go back where she came from. I don't know what else to do.' Brooke could tell he actually meant every word but she wanted to hate him out of loyalty to her friend. But then again if he really did care about Peyton then she needed to know that. Brooke just had to know, 'Do you love her Lucas?' He was a little caught off guard and so he look his time answering, but when he thought about it he did love her. He was hurting so much right now and he just wanted to take her pain away. He knew it now, being with Theresa confirmed it for him, he just had to prove it to her. 'Yes, Brooke I love her, I need to see her, I need to make this right.' Brooke knew this was true, and she wanted Peyton to be happy, she deserved it. 'Ok you know what, you want Peyton to forgive you? If you truly want that you need to grovel, like seriously grovel and you need to prove it to her. I suggest flowers, chocolates, a huge apology, and some form of protection in case she throws stuff at you.' Lucas laughed slightly but he knew she was right. Brooke knew Peyton would never let him in and so she gave him her key but not before adding, 'Oh and Lucas, you hurt my friend again I'll break your neck' and with that Brooke smiled and walked away.

Lucas made his rounds to get all of the stuff that Brooke suggested, he just had to find a way to get her to hear him out. He didn't care, he'd find a way. He walked directly to the room and opened the door to find Peyton rolled over on her bed. 'Brooke I thought you were going out with Nath....Lucas? What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I don't want you anywhere near me'. 'Look Peyton I know your mad but you've gotta believe me when I say it meant nothing.' Peyton just looked at him, she knew she had to be mad but here he was apologizing to her again, even after she had slapped him and told him to stay away. _Maybe he does care about me. _'Look Lucas, it hurt seeing that and I just don't know why you were kissing her, I mean if it meant nothing why didn't you just push her away, tell her you had a girlfriend, anything would've been better than what you did.' Lucas knew that she was right but he didn't honestly know. 'Honestly Peyt I don't know, I feel so bad about it, I should've stopped, I just, I guess for a split second I forgot everything, the shock of her randomly turning up out of nowhere, honestly though Peyton she means nothing to me, I ended things with her a long time ago and she can't compare to you.'

Peyton's eyes softened, she couldn't stay mad and she knew that and so she sat up slightly allowing him to take a seat next to her. When he came over she caught sight of the flowers he got for her. 'Flowers?' 'yeah Brooke told me to prove how sorry I was, at first she was pissed at me but she knew I meant what I said to her about you and so she gave me advice...how's that going so far?' Peyton smiled slightly, Brooke knew exactly what she liked but she couldn't believe Brooke wasn't mad at him. _What did he tell her?_ She needed to know. 'Umm so what exactly did you tell her about me?' Lucas was a little nervous, he hadn't told her yet and well he only realized how deep his feelings ran today but he figured now was the right time to tell her anyway. 'I told her that I was in love with you.' Peyton's eyes widened, had he really just said that? No one had ever said that they loved her before and more importantly, she knew he meant it. 'You are?' 'Yeah, I realized it today, I mean I knew I was getting there I just, well when I saw you so hurt and I thought I'd lost you, it made me realize how much I need you, Peyton I'm so sorry for what I did and I'll do anything to make it up to you.'

He was speaking straight from the heart, it was clear, she couldn't be mad at him. He was sorry, and not just because he got caught. She decided to just forgive him, she moved closer to him slowly and gently cupped his face. Their lips met but it was different than before, now they knew they were in love and this poured through as they put all emotion into the kiss. Peyton broke the kiss for a moment, 'I love you too', this was all Lucas needed to hear as he grinned and attacked her mouth again. As they kissed again Brooke entered the room, 'Well I guess the lovebirds made up.' Laughing Peyton mouthed thank you and Brooke took the hint, leaving them to be alone. Peyton smiled as Lucas kissed her again.


	11. What is this new feeling?

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 10: A few weeks later

Brooke was having the time of her life at college, no worries, no having to put up with being around her parents, well if you could call them that anyway. She and Nathan had been seeing each other for a while now and it was smooth sailing so far. She couldn't believe it, Brooke Davis, the biggest female player around actually seeing one guy? It was all new to her but she didn't care, this guy was something special that was for sure. He was talented, funny, and a little arrogant at times but he was cool. He didn't seem to have any drama here, of course she knew all about his past, he really opened up to her. This was something she had never experienced before, was she falling for him? Maybe, she didn't care. It was good, it was real, this was finally the security she needed.

Nathan was sat in his room, thinking about the way his life was turning out. He had never expected in a million years that he would be sat here with only one girl on his mind, he would never have guessed that he would be seeing one girl, one beautiful girl who caught his eye almost as soon as he arrived. At least he could say that he was nothing like his father, he was turning into a decent guy. Brooke, she sure was a hell of a girl and even better was that she was best friends with his brother's girlfriend. He laughed to himself slightly. Lucas was in love already. Peyton was a good girl though and no doubt was she beautiful, he was happy for his brother. He just had to wonder what their dad was going to say when they brought their girlfriends home. Would he be happy for them? Finding two beautiful and amazing girls, or would he just complain about the fact that they should be focusing on their game rather than wasting time falling in love so young? Honestly Nathan didn't care, he was happy. Either way he would have to face it as a break was coming soon.

Peyton Sawyer, in love? How ironic is that? The defensive, moody girl who would normally push guys away if they got too close, allowing her heart to be taken by the first guy she had met at college. She had even told her father about him, strange as that may be. She didn't care, he was special and he cared. Sure they had had a minor set back with the whole Theresa issue but she seemed to just stay away after whatever Lucas said to her and things were going well. He was still caring, sweet and considerate, as if every date they had was their first. She always wanted to feel this way. Thoughts of meeting Lucas' mom settled on her mind. Lucas always talked about his mom, she just hoped that they would hit it off. Peyton didn't have a mother anymore so it would be great if Karen liked her. Lucas always said that she would love her but she wasn't so sure. She guessed she would find out as he had been rattling on about taking her home with him. To think it was only a week away. No doubt she was scared but she would go through with it for him and she couldn't deny that she was excited.

Lucas couldn't wait for break to come, he couldn't wait to see his mom. He missed her so much, but more exciting would be that she would get to meet the girl who had captured his soul. His mom was so excited to see Peyton and he knew that she would love her, who wouldn't? It's strange how things turned out. He knew he was in love, he loved everything about this girl. The way she wrinkled the skin around her eyebrows when she was drawing, the way she would look down to hide the fact that she was upset. The sarcastic way she answered his often stupid questions. He even loved her love for Brooke, never had he seen two girls care about each other as much as they did. He loved how beautiful she looked, even when she wasn't trying. She was truly breath taking. So this was love? He didn't care as long as this feeling never went away.

First love, it was ironic how you never feel so alive. It's the most special situation to ever occur, feelings arising that had never been there before. You may think that you were in love before but once you feel the real thing you just know and nothing could take you down from your constant high. The four of them were feeling the beginnings of it and as confused as they were, they only wanted to experience it more. The next two weeks could either make or break their love and no matter what they were going to find it out.


	12. Here We Go

Summery: Peyton and Brooke are best friends and have been since forever. They go to college. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and have always acted that way and go to the same college.

Pairings: L/P N/B

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Chapter 11:

So this was it? They were ready to take their girlfriends to meet their respective parents. Lucas wanted to see his mom and so that was where he and Peyton were headed, while Brooke and Nathan were headed to see Dan and Deb. Nathan knew his mom would be happy to see him with a girl he actually cared about but Dan? He could only imagine the look on his face if he didn't approve.

Lucas and Peyton had set out an hour earlier than Nathan and Brooke because, as always, Brooke took the longest packing and still wasn't ready on the morning of the trip. Their trip was relatively quiet and Lucas knew this was because Peyton was nervous, although she wouldn't admit it. 'She's going to love you, you know that right?' Peyton just smiled, it was nice of him to try and comfort her. Deep down she knew it would probably go alright but she still had a gut feeling that maybe this woman whom Lucas was so close too would think that she wasn't good enough for her son. She had to stop thinking about it because the more she did, the more nervous she got and the car was slowly coming to a halt now. _Karen's Café. Oh God we're here already. _Peyton gulped slightly as Lucas opened the door and got out of the car. He came around the other side to open the door for her, _always the gentleman._ Peyton smiled to herself at this gesture. _Here we go._

Lucas grabbed hold of Peyton's hand and used his thumb to gently caress it, he wanted her to feel as relaxed as possible. They entered the café, Peyton slightly behind Lucas and Karen spotted her son almost immediately. She ran over to give him a huge hug, 'God Lucas, I missed you so much'. 'Mom I missed you too, I had to come here first.' Just as the embrace came to and end Karen caught sight of a very nervous looking girl stood directly behind Lucas. Karen moved past her son and took hold of her hand slightly, 'Well you must be Peyton, my son doesn't stop talking about you, and well he was right' To Lucas 'She is beautiful'. Peyton blushed slightly, 'It's nice to meet you, Lucas doesn't stop telling me how amazing you are, he's a true momma's boy'. They both laughed and Lucas just stuck his tongue out. 'Well you too must be hungry, the café is empty so I'll just close it, catch up with my boy and get to know this 'perfect' girl in front of me'. Karen laughed slightly as Peyton's eyes widened towards Lucas. _Perfect?_ Peyton just smiled and sat down. _Looks like I had no reason to be nervous, she's so nice._

As the afternoon progressed they were all laughing and talking like Peyton had been a member of the family from birth. Now she wondered how she could ever have let herself be so nervous. Karen already liked her, she couldn't deny this girl was everything her son had said she was and she was glad to see that he cared about someone so much. 'So how long have the two of you been dating then?' Lucas just smiled, his mother never was one to beat around the bush. 'Almost 8 weeks now.' Karen smiled, he had never brought a girl home to meet her, not one. He obviously cared about this girl, she could tell that by the way he looked at her. 'So are the two of you staying with me for your vacation?' 'If that's alright' 'Lucas you're grown now laughs I'm sure it's alright for a girl to stay with you now.' Peyton laughed at this and they all carried on talking and getting to know each other. She just dreaded having to meet his father now, after everything she had heard, she wondered how Brooke was getting on over there.

Nathan and Brooke had been at his house for around 30 minutes now and luckily only his mom was home. She was, of course being extremely nice to Brooke. She was a very pretty and lovely girl. They were talking like they were old friends and Brooke was actually enjoying herself. _If his dad is as nice as his mom I'm gonna sail through this visit._ His house was almost a mansion and it didn't have that truly homely feeling but she didn't care, she was with Nathan. Just as it was going good, Dan came home.

'Hi son' 'Hi dad'. Dan came over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then he spotted the extremely cute young brunette sat across from her. 'You must be Brooke, my wife has told me that Nathan has talked about you.' He kissed her hand, which made Nathan cringe. He knew his father was being falsely nice. He never liked Nathan having girlfriends, always thought that they would take his focus off the game that his father was so obsessed with. He would just have to wait it out to see how his father really felt about him bringing a girl home to meet his parents. It could never be good.

After the original introductions and the polite conversation, Nathan finally found himself alone with his father. Dan finally turned to his son with that sly smirk of his plastered on his face. _Here we go. _'So Nate, she's adorable, I hope she's not distracting you from your game because as pretty as this girl may be, your game comes first.' Nathan rolled his eyes, how did he know his dad would say something like that about his choice of girlfriend. 'Dad, Brooke is not a distraction, she's my girlfriend and she's actually supportive of my game.' 'Girlfriend? You didn't say she was that much, Nathan I must advise you, you do not need a girlfriend at this point in your career, it could seriously damage your prospects.' Dan was obviously not in the slightest worried whether or not his son cared for this girl, basketball always came first in his eyes. 'Look dad, I'm 18 I really don't need your advice where my girlfriend is concerned, Brooke is a great girl who I actually care about so please just stay out of it because it really is none of your business. Oh and by the way, I'm not the only son who has found a girlfriend, your other protégé is in love and has taken his girlfriend to meet his mom, I suggest you stay out of that too.' Dan was in shock by his son's sudden outburst and now his other son was in love? Had he taught them nothing? For now he just decided to leave it at that. He didn't need an argument yet, he would just wait it out until he met the other girlfriend.

Karen's House

By now it was late and had all been talking since Lucas got home. Karen had filled in Peyton on Lucas' childhood, including pictures, much to Lucas' dismay but all in all it had been a good day for them all. Karen already loved Peyton, she was truly an amazing girl and so strong, she was good for her son. Lucas was getting tired and decided that he was going to bed. He walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek, 'I'll see you in the morning.' To Peyton 'Ill see you when you get tired' and he smiled and walked over to her, giving her a tender kiss on the lips before whispering in her ear 'I love you' to which she smiled and said back. Karen heard this and smiled to herself. Her son was in love and she couldn't be happier. With that Lucas left the room and left the ladies to talk, which Karen took as a sign to find out all of the details as to how her son came across this beautiful girl in front of her.

'So how did you and Lucas meet?' Peyton smiled and decided to fill her in on the party and Brooke and Nathan, Karen laughed a little as Peyton told her all about everything that had happened and how they actually got together. 'That's Lucas, always the romantic.' 'Yeah he is, he's always doing little things to make me feel special' Peyton smiled to herself 'And sometimes, I dunno, I just wonder how I got so lucky, back home I wasn't exactly one of the happiest people and then I came here and met Lucas and I seem to have everything I ever wanted.' 'Well you know sweetie, good things happen to good people, and now that I've met you I understand why Lucas loves you so much.' Peyton smiled, she was so grateful that Karen liked her, it was a good feeling to have everything work out. 'You know, I'm glad Lucas has someone like you in his life right now, I always wanted him to find someone and now that I've met you, I know my son has exceptional taste.' They both laughed lightly before speaking again. 'Well you know Peyton I'm pretty sure my son will want you to be with him now so I'm going to just go to bed walks over and kisses her forehead I'm glad he brought you home, goodnight' and with that she walked off to bed.

Peyton walked into Lucas' room who, unsurprisingly was still awake. She smiled when she saw him, a picture of the two of them now placed on his bed side table. He threw her one of his oversized shirts to wear for the night. 'You know, I do have pjs with me' she laughed. 'Yeah I know, but you look sexy in my clothes, and besides I couldn't see your legs if you had pjs on' he winked. She just rolled her eyes laughing and got changed, crawling into bed next to him. As always he snaked an arm around her, pulling her ever closer to him, using his free hand to gently run his fingers along her thigh. 'I missed you'. Peyton just laughed n stated sarcastically 'I was just in the other room' 'I know that but I was all alone in bed, something I haven't done since we started dating.' Peyton laughed again, he could be such a dork at times but she couldn't deny it was cute. All of a sudden he started trailing kisses down her neck, 'Lucas you know we can't do this in your moms house, that's just too gross for words' 'Do what?' he replied as he rolled her onto her back n carried on kissing her neck, all the while caressing her legs. Peyton laughed, 'Lucas, don't do that haha, don't you ever get tired?' 'Of you, hmmm don't think so' and with that he joined their lips, pulling the sheets over their heads, only the thought of making love to his girlfriend on his mind.

Nathan's house

Brooke and Nathan's night had been relaxing for the most part since Dan's little outburst to Nathan and they were already in bed after a long night. Nathan was holding Brooke, happy with the knowledge that his mom liked her. His dad? Well his opinion didn't matter he wouldn't get to know Brooke properly due to his damn ego. They were just lay there in silence until Nathan decided to say something he had never told a girl before, 'Brooke, I love you' Brooke was shocked by this, she had no idea he would say that but she knew she felt the same. 'I love you too Nate' 'and I just want you to know that no matter what happens that will still be true.' Brooke was a little confused by his last statement but she didn't want to think about that, a guy had just said he loved her. _They never say that._ She just smiled and kissed him before rolling over and going to sleep. It had been an exhausting day and sleep was just what they both needed.


	13. AN

This story is going to go on the back burner for a minute, want to write another story that I got the inspiration from my life for. Peace XxX Tiny xXx


End file.
